One Direction
One Direction (commonly abbreviated as 1D) are an English-Irish pop boy band based in London, composed of Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and previously, Zayn Malik until his departure from the band on 25 March 2015. The group signed with Simon Cowell's record label Syco Records after forming and finishing third in the seventh series of the British televised singing competition The X Factor in 2010. Propelled to international success by social media, One Direction's four albums, Up All Night (2011), Take Me Home (2012), Midnight Memories (2013) and Four (2014) topped charts in most major markets, and generated hit singles including "What Makes You Beautiful", "Live While We're Young", and "Story of My Life". Their fifth studio album, "Made in the A.M.", was released in November 2015. Their achievements include five Brit Awards, four MTV Video Music Awards, eleven MTV Europe Music Awards, and nineteen Teen Choice Awards out of nineteen nominations, among many others. According to Nick Gatfield, the chairman and chief executive of Sony Music Entertainment UK, One Direction represented a $50 million business empire by June 2012. They were proclaimed 2012's "Top New Artist" by Billboard. According to the Sunday Times Rich List, by April 2013, they had an estimated personal combined wealth of £25 million ($41.2m) making them the second-wealthiest musicians in the UK under 30 years of age. In 2014, Forbes listed them the second-highest earning celebrities under 30, with the group earning an estimated $75 million from June 2013 to June 2014. In June 2015, Forbes listed their earnings at $130 million for the previous twelve months, and ranked them the fourth highest earning celebrities in the world. After the release of Four, One Direction became the first band in the U.S. Billboard 200 history to have their first four albums debut at number one. Their third album, Midnight Memories, was the biggest-selling album worldwide of 2013 despite being released in late November.The band's Where We Are Tour in support of Midnight Memories and Four, was the highest-grossing concert tour in 2014, and the highest-grossing tour ever by a vocal group, generating $282 million. In 2014, Billboard named One Direction Artist of the Year. The group also won the award for Artist of the Year at the 2014 and 2015 American Music Awards. The band will temporarily go on hiatus in March 2016 following their fifth album for a year to pursue solo careers. List Of Subscriber Milestones *100 thousand subscribers: November 7, 2011 *200 thousand subscribers: January 4, 2012 *300 thousand subscribers: February 4, 2012 *400 thousand subscribers: February 24, 2012 *500 thousand subscribers: March 13, 2012 *600 thousand subscribers: March 31, 2012 *700 thousand subscribers: April 14, 2012 *800 thousand subscribers: May 2, 2012 *900 thousand subscribers: May 23, 2012 *1 million subscribers: June 10, 2012 *2 million subscribers: October 24, 2012 *3 million subscribers: December 24, 2012 *4 million subscribers: January 31, 2013 *5 million subscribers: March 2, 2013 *6 million subscribers: April 16, 2013 *7 million subscribers: June 22, 2013 *8 million subscribers: August 11, 2013 *9 million subscribers: October 23, 2013 *10 million subscribers: November 24, 2013 *11 million subscribers: December 29, 2013 *12 million subscribers: February 10, 2014 *13 million subscribers: April 21, 2014 *14 million subscribers: September 29, 2014 *15 million subscribers: January 2, 2015 *16 million subscribers: June 8, 2015 *17 million subscribers: September 17, 2015 *18 million subscribers: November 30, 2015 *19 million subscribers: February 3, 2016 *20 million subscribers: April 30, 2016 *21 million subscribers: October 22, 2016 *22 million subscribers: May 13, 2017 *23 million subscribers: December 16, 2017 *24-27 million subscribers: April 16, 2018 *28 million subscribers: August 24, 2018 *29 million subscribers: April 1, 2019 *30 million subscribers: September 27, 2019 List Of Video View Milestones *25 million views: October 27, 2011 *50 million views: December 8, 2011 *75 million views: January 14, 2012 *100 million views: February 1, 2012 *200 million views: March 31, 2012 *300 million views: May 1, 2012 *400 million views: June 16, 2012 *500 million views: August 11, 2012 *600 million views: September 22, 2012 *700 million views: October 17, 2012 *800 million views: November 6, 2012 *900 million views: December 1, 2012 *1 billion views: December 24, 2013 *2 billion views: October 8, 2013 *3 billion views: July 7, 2014 *4 billion views: March 24, 2015 *5 billion views: November 16, 2015 *6 billion views: April 6, 2016 *7 billion views: January 14, 2017 *8 billion views: April 12, 2018 Related Channels *LiamPayneVEVO *HarryStylesVEVO *ZaynVEVO 'This page was created by Aidan_Dunphy on November 28, 2015. ' Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:English YouTubers